In the past, Direct-To-Garment (DTG) printing on polyester fabrics is plagued by many shortcomings, including the following: poor adhesion, poor vibrancy, dye migration into the ink and discoloration when using non-black fabrics. Also, there is still a need to print polyester fabrics that results in a lasting, wash resistant image that does not substantially change the visual appearance of the fabric (e.g., make a shirt stiffer and/or discolored).